<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain killers by Joe11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760986">Pain killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037'>Joe11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Funny, Gen, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan lives in a cramped apartment with her 3 roommates this is hard on its own but with the despair disease going around they end up in more wacky situations to cure there boredom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is mikan tsumiki she lives with her 3 friends ibuki, hajime, and nagito</p><p>In these times of despair with the disease spreading around let's see what Mikan and her friends are doing</p><p>Ibuki shouted "OH MY GOD IM PANICKING THIS IS THE APOCALYPSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE"</p><p>Hajime said "hey calm down it's just a sickness spreading around not a zombie attack your fine ibuki"</p><p>Nagito said "well actually with me a literal walking hazard we probably are screwed but not to the pandemic meteors will rain from the sky and kill us knowing my luck"</p><p>Hajime said "DAMM IT Shut it nagito your not making this any better"</p><p>Mikan walked in the room and said "hey I'm home"</p><p>Hajime said "oh your back from your job"</p><p>Ibuki said "yes mikan is being a nurse during these times mikan your amazing"</p><p>Mikan said "huh t-t-thanks ibuki"</p><p>Ibuki said "ibuki says it's no problem"</p><p>Hajime said "well ibuki you cheered up fast"</p><p>Ibuki said "yeah I'm feeling a lot better with mikan around"</p><p>Nagito said "what me and hajime aren't good enough for you"</p><p>Ibuki said "well it's still better with everyone"</p><p>Hajime said "speaking of everyone we should try that thing soda gave us"</p><p>Ibuki said "oh the thing that lets us see our friends"</p><p>Ibuki then ran over to a monitor and turned it on and on it chiaki was on the other side</p><p>Ibuki shouted "hello from the other side"</p><p>Hajime said "ibuki did you really just you know what never mind hi chiaki"</p><p>Chiaki said "hi hajime its nice to see you"</p><p>Hajime said "so your the only one here so your there only one using the monitor right"</p><p>Chiaki said "yeah but my roommates gundam Sonia and byakua are here too they just don't want to be on camera right now"</p><p>Hajime said "huh that's fine"</p><p>Chiaki said "oh gundam and Sonia are trying to summon demons again I got to go"</p><p>Ibuki said "sounds fun haha"</p><p>Everyone said bye to chiaki and then</p><p>Nagito said "ummmm what do we do now"</p><p>Ibuki said "nagito lets summon a demon together"</p><p>Then nagito said "sure"</p><p>Hajime said "hell no I'm not dealing with this right now"<br/>
Hajime then grabbed ibuki picked her up and carried her</p><p>Hajime said "I'm taking you to you room and don't come out until you calm down"</p><p>Hajime said to nagito "bro just stop"</p><p>Nagito said "sure I guess"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shopping time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime shouted "HEY THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY"</p><p>Nagito shouted from the other side of the apartment "THEN GO ANG GET STUFF"</p><p>Mikan said "ummm hajime I should come with you"</p><p>Hajime said "sure lets get ready to go outside"</p><p>Then a few minutes later</p><p>Hajime said "ok mikan lets go"</p><p>Mikan and hajime went to the store and when they got there</p><p>They put on masks and went inside</p><p>Hajime said "so nagito probably wants bagels I think ibuki wanted something sweet for a sugar rush"</p><p>Mikan said "is it safe to give ibuki that kind of thing"</p><p>Hajime said "I don't really care as long as she doesn't destroy anything"</p><p>Mikan said "I think I know what we want so let's buy stuff I guess"</p><p>Hajime and Milan bought stuff<br/>
Then hajime walked up to the cash register </p><p>And the cashier said "ummmm why are you buying a entire box of bagels"</p><p>Hajime said "the person I'm buying this for eats a lot of these"</p><p>The cashier said "if your buying this for a friend why are you buying them a box of STALE bagles"</p><p>Hajime said "as a prank"</p><p>Then hajime and mikan left and went home</p><p>But when they got there they saw ibuki and nagito broke the bathroom door hajime asked "why would you do this"</p><p>Nagito said "you left me and ibuki home alone did you not see this coming"</p><p>Mikan said "h-he's got a point"</p><p>Hajime face palms</p><p>Ibuki said "haha door go brrrrrr"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Online hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day <br/>Hajime walked up to the communicator and tryed to see who was on</p><p>Then the screen turned to soda <br/>And soda said "hey hajime what's up"</p><p>Hajime said "well Ibuki and nagito broke the bathroom door so now we can go to the bathroom with privacy now"</p><p>Soda said "sounds like that sucks man but over here teruteru caught the despair disease we just walled him off we shoved him in a room that he can't leave"</p><p>Hajime said "WHAT and he is ok with this"</p><p>Soda answered "probably not but he got the brain dead disease so he can't do anything about it"</p><p>Hiyoko the walked beside soda and said "he was already brain dead before so I don't think that much has changed"</p><p>Soda said "yeah I can't believe that idiot was dumb enough to catch th-" then soda coughed and said "well shit"</p><p>Hiyoko said "yeah your just as dumb now get in the room with Teruteru"</p><p>Mahiru walked in and saw soda's cough and said "be a man and take one for the team soda get in the room"</p><p>Then the communicator went black and hajime said "what did I just witness"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Online classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikan wakes up and gets on her laptop and prepares for her lessons at hopes peak except in online classes</p><p>The class started and chisa said "ok is everyone here"</p><p>Everyone said yes except one<br/>Chisa said "hey where is teruteru"</p><p>Hiyoko answered "he got the despair disease the brain dead disease he is here he just can't talk"</p><p>Chiaki said "oh he caught it did anyone else catch it"</p><p>Mahiru said "well about th-"<br/>Mahiru was then cut of by souda and he shouted "hey look I'm going to swallow a knife" then he pulled out a knife and held it above his mouth</p><p>Sonia said "yes please go ahead"</p><p>Mahiru said "where did you even get that aren't you locked in a room away from the kitchen"<br/>Souda answered "from teruteru he got all this kitchen prep stuff on him <br/>Well time to chow down don't worry guys swallowing knifes is totally safe I saw I guy do it on tv once"</p><p>Mikan said "that is a terrible idea medically speaking swallowing a knife will create cuts in your throat thus making you die from blood loss"</p><p>While nagito, Sonia, and hiyoko were trying to convince Souda to do it <br/>Everyone realized mahiru was gone<br/>And suddenly on souda's camera his door slammed open with mahiru storming in the room took the knife took everything dangerous off of teruteru and left the room"</p><p>Souda said "come on what a buzzkill"<br/>Mahiru's camera came back on and she said "well as you can see Souda caught the daredevil disease"</p><p>Mikan said "mahiru that's dangerous you could have caught the despair disease"</p><p>Mahiru defended her actions "well it's better then have souda die"</p><p>Chisa said "you know what lets just get class started already"</p><p>The rest of class when by normally... For most of it at least</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>